Barney Says Segment (Safety Rules (Episode))
Barney Says Segment (Safety Rules (Episode)) is an Barney Says Segment right now. Barney Says Segment (Safety Rules (Episode)) Transcript *(we spin pitch sound harp then turn, Child kid is paint the house in the art) *Child Kid: Hey everybody! It's time for Barney Says! *Barney: (slpt Barney Says Logo front barney arrives together music from pitch Season 1, Season 2) Hello Again to all My Friends! I'm Glad you Came to Play. Our fun learning never end here's what we did today! (split Barney, starts picture Traffic lights at the treehouse) *Barney: We had so much fun to be a traffic lights to safe to cross the street. *(picture Barney, Shawn and Min is both two hands to stop) *Barney: Green means Go! Yellow means slow! And red means Stop! Stop! Stop!. Very good. I remember that! It's fun to be a traffic song too! *(picture Shawn is listen) *Barney: Shawn remembers always stop look and listen! *(picture Jason is two hands during the "I Can Laugh".) *Barney: When Jason tell us your head. That's very nice your helmet. I like it too! *(picture Shawn is a Construction helmet) *Barney: Shawn knows learning about Construction helmet to wear. Becuase i like to build things for jobs! *(picture Tosha is a Baseball helmet) *Barney: Tosha knows to project me. If a ball hit my head. See. It's a baseball helmet. *(picture Min is a rocket helmet) *Barney: When Min is a rocket helmet. *(picture Min is take a rocket ship to the moon) *Barney: Who is a rocket ship with Min. *(picture Jason is looking for baseball mit) *Barney: Jason is look all around the playground. No baseball mit everywhere! *(picture Jason is a baseball mit in the school) *Barney: Jason is find baseball mit in the treasure chest. *(picture Tosha is a fire hat) *Barney: Tosha is a fire hat is a safety jobs. *(picture Barney, BJ, Tosha and Jason During the "Hurry, Hurry, Drive the Firetruck") *Barney: It's more fun to drive a fire truck. I like to driving too! *(picture BJ is crowling) *Barney: When BJ is crowling under the smoke. To get out of the building. *(picture Jason is hand on my nose) *Barney: Jason knows learn to pretect them right here. And i can see the smoke from the fire. It's important to stay safe! *(picture Barney, Tosha, Jason and BJ is learning about five senses) *Barney: Because we use our five senses. Like eyes, ears, fingers, nose and mouth. Now, Thank you very much! It's fun to use our senses too! *(picture Tosha and Jason take a bow) *Barney: Because now thank you very much and dead. *(picture Jason and BJ is hugging during the "Everyone is Special") *Barney: No matter where you live. Remember, I want you to be safe! So you won't you get hurt. Someone's get never hot things. They can hurt you! *(picture Tosha is hugging Barney) *Barney: It was too hurt your self! Never. I want you all to safe you won't get hurt. Because all my friend are special to me. *(picture Barney, Tosha, Jason and BJ is holdhands during the "I Love You") *Barney: You know what. I think it's the best safety of all. *Barney: (pops little drak) and Remember I Love You (waving) Category:Barney Says